Barant Kelith Black
Quick Info Traits Barant is a pure-blood wizard, and prides himself on that. He is quick to judge people based on their blood, and automatically makes assumptions about them based upon that. If you are pure-blood, you are better than the rest, and obviously have more magical talent. If you're a half-blood, then you are to be pitied, but can be useful for doing the mundane things that purebloods need, such as servant or working under them. However, if you're a mudblood, you're basically a muggle who somehow got magical powers. You shouldn't have magic, and should be at best ignored, and at worst killed, but you shouldn't be taught how to use it, as you're a muggle. Muggles are there for wizards to use and discard as they see fit. We stay hidden from them because we want to, and are so much better, we have no need to reveal ourselves to them. He can be very polite and charming to those he sees as worthy, but seems cruel to those he doesn't deem worthy. In fact, he usually ignores them as if they weren't there, which can be even worse than acting outright hostile. Appearance Barant is medium height, and is strong. Though he has had a fairly easy life of running his Household, and making his monetary investments grow, and expanding the family fortune, he also makes sure he takes time each day to train him body and mind to stay sharp. Personality He is arrogant, and treats people as he feels they deserve to be treated based on how they were born. He is extremely proud of his family and home, and wealth. He is a strict and exacting man, and has been known to rid himself of servants who make the slightest mistakes. However, he is quite friendly with those he chooses as his friends, and generally polite in public. He is a good husband and father, even though he is often disappointed by his sons. He can be very sly and cunning, and can lay traps for weeks or months out. Family He is a loving and devoted husband who cares for little more than his wife Levista. They were arranged to be married from the time they entered Hogwarts, and did so shortly after graduation. However, he loves her fiercely, and will go to extremes to ensure her happiness and safety. He still hopes his oldest son Karith will make the right decision to fully join the WHPS and help better the world. He sees his youngest son Ferlen as a disappointment from the time he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He treats his sons cordially, taking every opportunity to try to convince them to change their views and understand that they were born better than those without pure blood. He places most of his hopes in Karith, who he sees as his best son. Relationships With those outside his immediate he has few with whom he communicates. When he picks someone to do things for hi, such as provide his family new clothing, he will research them, and pick carefully, then may them extra and rely on their services for years, or until he has reason not to. He doesn't tend to talk to any of his extended family unless it's necessary, and will only work with those of pure-blood if possible, though if it becomes necessary he will work with half-bloods, paying them the exact amount necessary, and dealing with them politely, but as little as necessary. Magical abilities Dark Magic: As a pure-blood, Barant was taught much about the Dark Arts from a young age. He was taught many powerful and very dark spells, specifically those designed to affect and confuse the mind. Without the choice of the Unforgivables, he is known for casting a more powerful version of the confundus spell leaves the victum completely confused for over a day. He also specializes in memory magic to make his victums forget he was ever around. Defense against the Dark Arts: He is very good with counterspells and has been precticing Occlemency for years to be able to protect his mind from intrusion or control. Transfiguration: Barant is quite adept in Transfiguration. He is easily able to conjure things, change things, and banish things. He also can do transfiguration on a large number of objects at once. Non-verbal and wandless magic: As a pure-blood, Barabt was taught to use non-verbal magic as soon as he was able so that he could have an advantage over opponents and fellow schoolmates. He also learned that because of his powerful magic blood, he had the ability to do some spells wandlessly. As he's grown, he has practiced more complecated spells wandlessly, and though he succeeds, they leave him very drained. Links My user is Bond_em7. Category:Wizard Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Male Category:August Birthday Category:Hornbeam Wand Category:Adult Character Category:Pure-Blood Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Bondem7's chars Black, Barant Kelith Black, Barant Category:Characters